No girls Allowed
by Aussie the tiger
Summary: With the treaty broken, everyone is treading on eggshell until one sentence sends the Whole KND into the War of the Sexes. Who will prove which sex is the better? This story is being re-written for those who have read this before.
1. Chapter 1: it all started with a swing

No Girls Allowed

Ash Kele

Ok so I was re-reading my Story No Girls Allowed and I was all like. 'what the hell am I reading?' then I realized...that version of the story sucked majorly. So I tore it down, ripped it to shreds and re-did it into a awesome, better story. There are some things that I'm keeping from the 'original' story and original plot line but some of the utter crap I put in the other story I just threw away cos it was confusing and utterly stupid. Hopefully this story is going to be clearer and easier to read. Hopefully it's gonna get to the point quicker too and I can catch some of the horrible mistakes I put in and make this story a bit more fun to read instead of killing the brain cells and hurting people's heads. I found like a bunch of other versions of NGA that I wrote and they had some good things in there too so there will be ideas from my other versions of the story in this one too.

Anyway. Enjoy the story.

~3 Ash Kele and The Daniels and Kele Co.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It all started with a swing.<p>

You see it's always been a long lived feud, who's better, boys or girls? Kids and even some adults have argued this for a long time, at one time in our life, boys were considered better than girls. But soon, girls started to hate not being able to do anything but cook and clean and be a house wife, stay-at-home-mom, and other things. The girls revolted and got the rights they wanted.

But kids have been the bitter ones to enforce the who's better than who. Especially in Gallagher Elementary School.

They even separated the playground between boys and girls, and it happened to be the wrong day for one girl to have the urge to swing on the swings...

"No don't do it, they'll yell at you." One girl cried holding a black haired girl's arm

"But I really, really wanna swing" the black haired girl whined

the girl reluctantly let the black haired girl's arm go and frowned "Be careful, ok?" the girl asked.

The black haired girl nodded and skipped over to the boys side. She was stopped mid way by two boys.

"What do you want?" one boy asked sternly

"I wanna swing, let me through." the black haired girl snapped then pushed through the boys and onto boy territory.

The girls gasped from their view from the front of the jungle gym.

The deeper the black haired girl went into the boy's side of the playground the more scared she got, the more boys she saw, the more her mind said "run back." The black haired girl bit her lip. She didn't expect the boys to let her this far through, they would have stopped her by now.

'Are they testing me?' the Black haired girl thought. She stuffed her hand in her jean pockets as she stopped in front of the swings. The boy's king sat there swinging.

The girl coughed in her hand, to get the boy king's attention. The boy king abruptly stopped swinging and glared

"What do you want, matter of fact what are you doing here?" the boy snapped

"I've come to swing." the black haired girl stated.

The boy smirked and hopped off the swing and walked up to the girl.

"I've come to swing." the king mocked "Why should we let you play on our swings?" the king said walking up to the girl with a threatening step.

"B-because I asked and you can't go against the treaty, remember." the black haired girl stuttered.

"I'm not letting some weak, lousy, stupid, dependent, ugly girl onto our swings just because she asks, I say we destroy the treaty an have it our way the way we want it!" the king cried then he pushed the black haired girl to the ground, making the boys surrounding her, laugh.

With tears in her eyes she lunged at the boy, making them both fall to the ground, they started fighting right there and didn't stop till a teacher broke them apart...

The girls and the boys ripped up the treaty...

and the feud went to an extreme high...

where one wrong word could start a whole fight...

what's worst..

the feud travels through the grades.

* * *

><p>For all those who have read this before. I have re-wrote this whole story. sorry for making you guys wait so long only to have this smacked in your face. I will up load at least a chapter a day (Since it is winter break for me here in FL there for i have no excuse for being late.) any way please enjoy the story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Return of Rain Anther

Chapter 2: return of Rain Anther

Abigail Lincoln walked walked down the tension filled hall way and sighed heavily. This is seriously not a safe feeling school environment. How could the teachers not pick up on this? It was obvious that the kids were seriously unhappy.

"And It's recess time too." Abby muttered to her self.

Suddenly Abby was knocked over and a squealing Japanese girl "Were getting a new girl in school!" Abby sighed and looked over at the smiling girl sitting on her back "What 'cha say Kuki?" Abby asked. Kuki gave her signature smile and cried out "We're getting a new girl in school! They say she was the one who instigated the treaty and the one who ripped it with the boys!"

Abby looked at her Japanese friend with confusion 'Was she talking about Rain Anther?' Abby thought

She remembered the day the boys and girls ripped the treaty.

The treaty said that, even if they don't want to, they had to be nice to each other, they couldn't talk about each gender in the wrong way, and other things like that, but that was second grade, this is fourth grade now. We should know better by now and the feud should have been a joking matter...

But...

As Abby looked around the thickly tension filled hall. The boys separated themselves from the girls and the girls were on opposite sides of the hall.

The teachers didn't understand the feud or the bickering from both genders. So they were no help other than breaking up fights, and making sure the kids didn't kill each other at recess.

Abby sighed and rubbed her temples trying to ward off a on-coming headache.

"Hey Abby, Kuki, What's up?" Rachel said.

She and Fanny walked up to their friends. Abby waved at the two girl and Kuki instantly started going on about how a new girl was coming to school.

"Eh? A new girl?" Fanny asked

"Oh Rain Anther, yeah she's coming back to our school after she left second grade year." Rachel explained.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, they said something about her being the reason the treaty was torn in the first place!" Fanny cried

Suddenly the hall became quiet. Everyone looked towards the door as a girl with shoulder length black wavy hair opened the door. The hall burst into a hushed whisper as she walked in and down the hall. She wore a black shirt with a silver design on the front of it, a dark gray pleated skirt with black and gray leggings under it, and black converses. She had intimidation in her brown eyes as she glared at some of the boys giving her bad looks

"Rain." Abby spoke making the girl stop and look at Abby. A sudden, bright, smile rose on Rain's face. "Abby! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long, how are you!"Rain cried hugging Abby then she looked at Fanny, Rachel, and Kuki, almost burst out into tears and hugged them too "Oh I'm sorry, I just missed this school and you guys so much." Rain giggled wiping her eyes.

"We missed ya too Rainy" Fanny laughed

"So how is this school is it still tens...ion...filled" Rain's smile and voice slowly dropped as she looked around. Then the smile popped back on. "Wow it's still segregated, man, now I feel bad for starting that fight" Rain chuckled

"At least she admits the girls started it!" one boy cried

Rain shot him a sharp glare, then turned back to Rachel "So how's recess?"

Rachel, Fanny, Abby,and Kuki flinched, Rain looked shocked

"That bad?" Rain asked with wide eyes

"Yup. It's even worst now that they started dodge ball in the gym" Kuki sighed

Rain smiled dangerously "Oh were playing Dodge ball at this school?"

Abby frowned at Kuki for bringing it up. "Unfortunately. The teachers thought it would be fun for us to start the game in the gym and it just added fuel to the fire." Rachel sighed

Rain scoffed "Can you show me?"

All the girls grimaced and nodded "Sure."

–

Rachel cautiously opened the gym door and a bright red dodge ball came flying through and it would have hit Kuki, if Wally hadn't reached out and grabbed it in time

"Yo you green haired punk watch where throwing those" Wally cried earning a red ball to the face by the girls African-Japanese friend.

"Anna, Aussie, don't hit the people on the stands" Rachel cried.

The two friends merely gave a yelp of acknowledgment, and surprise as as a ball whizzed passed their faces. Rain looked around in pure shock as she saw all the boys out.

"Was it just two girls to start with" Rain asked

Patton frowned and looked at Rain "Yeah and they haven't gotten out once"

Rain's jaw dropped "Holy cow" she gasped

"Holy cow is right, they're like the queens at this game" Hoagie sighed rubbing a red spot on his cheek.

Rain smiled smugly, the pain and embarrassment on the boy's faces made a almost evil smile grow on her face. It was amusing to the Filipino girl.

"Out! Out!" a teacher yelled and all the boy's faces fell

Rain looked out to see two boys, one blond the other purple haired, walk over to the stands and sit down.

"Wow they put up a good fight" Aussie huffed

"Yup, I thought they would never get out" Anna sighed, blowing her green bangs out of her eyes

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rain cried

Both girls jolted at the sudden out burst and, with dodge balls still in their hands, were ready to start fighting. Rachel laughed and the two dodge ball queens relaxed "Cool it girls" Rachel chuckled "This is Rain Anther and she's a huge fan of dodge ball."

Aussie giggle and stuck out her hand " Aussie Blane!"

Annabeth merely nodded "Annabeth Mckienly."

Rain smiled "Aussie, you look Asian-ish why is your last name Blane?" That statement got a gasp that said 'That was rude.' Aussie laughed and waved her hand in an 'it's ok' matter.

"I don't like my last name and people can't pronounce it so I just stick with my middle name as my last name." Aussie explained

Rain nodded and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell cut her off signaling that recess is over.

"Oh kids before you leave!" the teacher called out as the kids were filing out of the gym "There will be a school wide dodge ball game tomorrow."

The teacher didn't feel the pressure of tension, but Rachel did and it gave her a bitter headache.

"Oh god, the teachers are just making it worse." she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Nigel Returns

Chapter 3: Nigel Returns

Rain stood in front of a sea of glares and sneers. Rain sighed sadly. 'They still don't forgive me.' Rain thought somberly. Then the class shifted their looks to a petite lady in her twenty and almost instantly the pressure lifted from the room and a tinkling voice said

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Mrs. Owele" the class echoed making the young lady smile gleefully.

"As you can see we have a new student." Mrs Owele smiled at Rain. The girl couldn't help but smile back "Wanna tell us your name?"

Rain nodded, fully knowing everyone knew her name already. "My name's Rain Anther. Nice to meet you all" Rain said in mock sweetness.

"Why did you come back" a nasally voice growled from the back of the class.

Everybody looked around. Rain narrowed her eyes dangerously, she knew that voice and she knew it well.

"I came back because of my dad's job, Jarred, build a bridge and get over it" Rain spat

The boy in question stood up, his bright hazel eyes flashed with that same annoyed and amused glint in them. This was the signature King's look, all it missed was the smirk

"Wow that's all you can come up with? Geez you are stupider than you were before"Jarred laughed.

Rain snarled then remembered her anger management classes, took a breath and shot back "And you're more of a jack a-"

"STRONG WORDS! Please find a seat." Mrs Owele said with a weak, worried smile

Rain, on purpose, took a seat right next to Jarred, she even move her desk closer to the brown haired boy, who gave a revolted look and glared at Patton as if to say 'move her'.

Patton shrugged in return. What could he do about it, as far as Patton was concerned, Jarred needed to suffer.

Finally school ended, kids of all ages raced out of the school so they can get on with their lives after school. Abby waited outside the door so she could walk to the tree base school with her friends. Her I-pod blasted her favorite music and she was lost n her own world of music.

Her music was the only place where she could lose herself and forget the stress of school, and get away from it all.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her dream-state and into reality. The first thing she saw was ocean blue eyes and auburn hair, along with a green sack.

"Should I ask or keep quiet" Abby asked raising her eyebrow

"I'M PRESSING CHARGES"Rain screamed from inside the sack "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!"

Rain squirmed violently in the sack, shaking Hoagie as well. Abby smiled and shook her head.

"We don't need to kidnap the girl" Abby said coolly

Rain stopped squirming. 'Did she run out of air?' both Abby and Hoagie thought staring at the bag. Hoagie placed the bag, slowly and very carefully, on the ground. Right before Rain exploded:

"WHAT! KIDNAPPING ME! WHERE ARE WE GOING! IM CALLING THE COPS! ABBY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON, NOT A KIDNAPPER! HOW MANY KIDS HAVE YOU KIDNAPPED!"

Abby rolled her eyes "None Rain, calm down, were just taking you somewhere you can't see until you're official"

"Official what" Rain Questioned

"Can't tell you. Oh there's everyone in the skool bus. Time to go" Hoagie swung the sack (with Rain in it if you forgot) and walked onto the skool bus.

"ABBY! HOAGIE! DARN IT TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Rain screamed as she was placed on the skool bus. The two operatives driving looked at the bag oddly.

"Just drive" Abby said shaking her head.

–

Patton watched as the skool bus floated to the snow and ice filled ground and Abby and Hoagie hopped off with the Rain filled Green bag. Patton rose an eye brow at the two but said nothing as the two sector 'V' operatives opened the bag and tipped it over.

Out tumbled a disoriented Rain, dumped clumsily out of the sack in front of Patton, who was in his usual arctic base uniform.(A/N:I believe they change clothes when they aren't fighting adult tyranny, it's just my thing.)

"Welcome to KND training cadet!" Patton cried in his Drill Sargent voice (A/N: again just like clothes there's the voices that change(I mean really who'd want to be around a person who yelled a lot -coughcoughFannycoughcough-))

Rain looked at Patton dumbly. "Wha?"

Patton could practically see the questions on Rain's face. It almost made Patton smile, but he had to keep a straight face.

"You are in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base, You are here to train to become a Kids Next Door operative, to fight adult tyranny and make the world a better place for kids." Patton looked at Rain with a determined look that was quickly erased when Rain tackled him to the ground

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN ONE OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR BASES" Rain practically screamed then she got off of Patton and started squealing and bouncing around. Patton rose an eye brow. Rain stopped bouncing and raced up to Patton's face.

"Do you KNOW how long I've been waiting for this moment to come!" Rain asked with sparkles in her eyes

"No I can't say I have." Patton answered confusedly

Suddenly Rain saluted "I Am willing to fight for the KND SIR!" Rain cried

Patton smirked "Then let's get to work"

He nodded at Hoagie and Abby. They saluted, threw the 'peace' sign and hopped on the skool bus and flew off.

–

Abby and Hoagie hopped off the skool bus and joined the other two sector 'V' operatives and Rachel. The blond brown eyed girl was smiling wildly much to the other kids confusion.

"Guys. I have a surprise for you." Rachel said

"what is it?" Kuki asked

Rachel looked around as if she was contemplating whether to tell them or not, but her emotions burst forward and the blond cried out "Nigel's coming back!"

Silence enveloped the group. They were shocked. The sector 'V' kids looked around.

They all stood at the landing area where Nigel's ship was supposed to land. It was pretty understandable to see why Rachel chose those four to stand with her. They missed Nigel, since he was the leader, it was a lot of confusion who was the leader since he left.

They finally let Abby be the leader (much to Abby's discomfort) and soon everyone grew used to it. So the news that Nigel was coming put sector V on edge.

"Is he almost here?" Kuki asked

"Yeah, he should be here in two minutes" Rachel answered

And no more than two seconds after Rachel said, that a large ship landed in front of their faces

"Ooor now" Rachel corrected then saluted when a slightly plump boy with odd colored green eyes and blackish-brownish hair walked off the ship

"At ease Rachel your the superior above superiors" The boy laughed

Rachel smiled "I know Eric, but it's respectful to salute the GNK supreme leader"

Eric smiled then the boy everyone was waiting for took a stand by Eric

"Nigel!" Kuki cried and ran up to hug the bald boy

Nigel hugged Kuki back then looked at everyone, who was trying, but failing, to hold back the tears of happiness(especially Wally) as they saw their best friend for the first time in months. Rachel couldn't help but hug him too, but quickly backed away, blushing from embarrassment.

"Ahem." Rachel coughed and looked at Abby "Abby didn't you want to say something?"

"Abby wanted to say somethin'?" Abby asked then gave a look of realization and smiled "Oh right Abby did want to say somethin'"

Abby took a step towards Nigel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back baldy."

Nigel glared a pout pulling at his lips "Not funny Abigail." he snapped then hugged the African-French girl. Then was suddenly was attacked by a random group hug that nearly made the English topple over. Rachel giggled at the sight while Eric looked Rachel up and down with too much interest.

"Come on we have a party set up at the tree base!" Kuki cried and Eric's eyes tore themselves away from Rachel and he pipped up "Ah! Guys do you mind if Nigel rides with me?"

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally frowned fiercely, Abby sighed and nodded. She walked away followed by three arguing operatives and one amused soopreme leadah.

Nigel couldn't wait he started to walk off the ship to follow his old friends but was quickly stopped by Eric's arm.

"Are you sure she's the supreme leader of the KND?" Eric asked with a little too much curiosity.

"Yes, she is." Nigel said then asked "Why you ask?"

Eric wordlessly turned and walked back on the ship, beckoning Nigel to follow him. "No reason" Eric finally spoke "Come, I'll take you to your tree base"

'Why do I have the feeling some thing bad is gonna happen' Nigel thought somberly

"Coming" Nigel said and climbed on to the ship the feeling of something bad never left his his, bald, head


End file.
